Picture To Burn
by Saffylaffy
Summary: Light breaks up with Misa to be with L and Misa decides to have her revenge on him. Mello, Matt and Near decide to tag along because they hate Light for stealing L away from them. Oneshot, songfic.


**I just felt that Misa didn't get much positive attention. So I was thinking, 'What if Misa gets really mad when Light breaks up with her to be with L. And Mikami and L's three successors felt the same and they all ganged up to, you know, get revenge on Light.'**

**I don't own Taylor Swift's Picture To Burn. I love that song!**

* * *

><p><em>State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy<br>I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
>So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy<br>That's fine I'll tell mine that you're gay!  
>And by the way...<em>

Mikami and Misa were spying on Light and L on their date. Currently, the two spied-on men were making out with each other on a bench in an empty park.

"Misa, are you sure you want to continue spying on them?" Mikami asked his friend, who was crouching behind a bush in an attempt to remain hidden from her ex-boyfriend's sight. "I know you still have feelings for him, but he already broke up with you."

"Tch, of course I am. I don't give up easily Mikami. Oooo, how I want to strangle that L for stealing my boyfriend!"

"Actually, Light's the one who wanted him…" Mikami's voice trailed off as he received a death glare from his friend.

"But I guess you're right." Misa stood up and dusted herself. "Come on! I am going to have my revenge to Light!"

With that, the petite blonde strode towards the parking lot, where Mikami's car waited. Mikami sweatdropped at Misa's abrupt change of mind and hurried after her.

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
>You never let me drive<br>You're a redneck heartbreak  
>Who's really bad at lying<br>So watch me strike a match  
>On all my wasted time<br>As far as I'm concerned you're  
>Just another picture to burn<br>_

Mikami started up the car and drove towards the direction of Light's apartment. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, glancing at the shopping bags on the backseat of the car from the rearview mirror.

"Of course I am. Now keep quiet while I call some of L's friends…" Misa giggled gleefully as she took out her cell phone.

_There's no time for tears,  
>I'm just sitting here planning my revenge<br>There's nothing stopping me  
>From going out with all of your best friends<br>And if you come around saying sorry to me  
>My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be<em>

Misa and Mikami met up with Mello, Matt and Near at the doorstep of Light's apartment.

"I can't wait to trash up that Light for stealing L!" Mello smirked.

Near apathetically stared at the two blondes who were plotting together while Mikami and Matt took turns to attempt to unlock Light's door.

_Snap! _The lock snapped open and the excited four entered the apartment. Near followed them, carrying the shopping bag Misa had shoved at him.

'_Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
>You never let me drive<br>You're a redneck heartbreak  
>Who's really bad at lying<br>So watch me strike a match  
>On all my wasted time<br>As far as I'm concerned you're  
>Just another picture to burn<br>_

"God, this guy has **got **to have OCD or something." Matt commented at the spotless room.

"Yeah? We're gonna help him cure that." Mello took a spray can from the shopping bag Near had placed on the floor.

Misa followed suit while Matt and Mikami had more…_creative_ ideas in mind. Near stared at them impassively as they began their disruption.

_And if you're missing me,_  
><em>You'd better keep it to yourself<em>

Matt was busy spelling 'LOSER' with whipped cream from Light's kitchen on the hallway mirror when he realised Near wasn't doing anything. "Hey, aren't you gonna do something?"

_Cause coming back around here  
>Would be bad for your health...<br>_

"I have an idea in mind…" Near smiled one of his creepy grins and Matt shivered visibly.

_'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
>You never let me drive<br>You're a redneck heartbreak  
>Who's really bad at lying<br>So watch me strike a match  
>On all my wasted time<br>In case you haven't heard,  
>I really really hate that…<br>_

Mello was spilling water all over the floor while Misa and Mikami were having a…tissue roll fight. Long trails of toilet paper decorated the sofa and floor. Matt was having fun designing the kitchen table with maple syrup, strawberries and cherries. And sugar.

Near was busy installing something.

"What are you doing sheep? Not joining in the fun?" Mello asked, licking the forks and spoons in the cabinet before placing them back at their original places.

Near merely gave him the same creepy smile he had shown to Matt.

_Stupid old pickup truck __You never let me drive  
>You're a redneck heartbreak<br>Who's really bad at lying  
><em>

"They're coming back soon! Hurry up and get out of the house!" Matt demanded.

Immediately, all five of them exited Light's apartment. Near gave a slightly disturbing chuckle which the other four decided unanimously to ignore.

They gathered outside where they could peek through a window overlooking Light's previously clean apartment.

Light and L entered the house, at first not noticing the mess.

_So watch me strike a match  
>on all my wasted time<br>As far as I'm concerned you're  
>Just another picture to burn<br>_

"What the-!" Light nearly slipped on a long trail of toilet paper.

L gazed around the whole apartment. It was a sight to behold. "Your house seems to have been trashed up, Light-kun."

"I can see that…" Light wondered who could have done this. "Could it have been Misa?"

"I don't think she could have done this all by herself."

Absentmindedly, Light walked forward and stepped on something. A click resounded across the room. Instantly, a slight explosion occurred. Not big enough to injure anyone or damage anything much, but certainly enough to shock people.

L and Light stared in astonishment at the small fire that had appeared during the small burst of explosion. "This is going to take weeks to clean…"

L silently agreed with his boyfriend.

_Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
>you're just another picture to burn<br>Baby, burn..._

Outside, Misa, Mikami, Mello and Matt were staring at Near in awe.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Mello whispered.

"That was pure awesome!" Matt added.

"That totally completed my revenge on him!" Misa squealed.

Near inwardly grinned at the praises. The five of them headed to Mikami's car to drive to nearby bar and celebrate their victory.

Not before leaving behind a burning picture of Light on the asphalt road, of course.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: …I think I suck at writing song fics. This is my first one so, any criticism? I don't really know what to say of this one. Hope its good :)**

**Of course, this doesn't mean I hate Light. I love that epic-potato-chip-eater!**


End file.
